


Remind me Again, Secretary Kim

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Childhood Memories, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: “It’s Minhyun. My name is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun”, the older said as a slow smile worked its way across his face, and it took Jaehwan by surprise, like his heart just skipped a beat.It was beautiful—both the smile and the name.“Ah… Hwang Minyeon”, he muttered the name, but he received an amused gaze in reply.“No, it’s Minhyun”“Minyeon”“Not Minyeon, alright? It’s Minhyun”“Minyeon?”“Min… hyun”“Min—”“…”“—yeon?”The older groaned a little, seemingly annoyed, but Jaehwan could tell that he did not as the teasing smile had not yet leaved his face.“You’re stupid, aren’t you?”





	Remind me Again, Secretary Kim

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a kdrama called "What's Wrong With Secretary Kim?", hence the lame title >. <
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

_First meeting_

 

 

It felt off that night.

 

Something was bothering him and Jaehwan did not know what or what for. He tossed and turned until he finally fell asleep, then woke up, felt as if he had a hunch of some kind.

 

He sat up, looked around the room, and noticed Jisung hyung and Sungwoon hyung were still asleep.

 

Jaehwan could not read the clock, but he knew that it was past midnight. His brothers have school tomorrow. Him as well, thus he had a feeling that he would be forced to sleep if he wakes them up. And he did not like the idea at all.

 

Pouting, he pushed his blanket aside and walked toward the main door. He opened it and the chilly night breeze greeted him once he went outside.

 

He clenched the hem of his pajama as he peered over the gate. No car at his sight. Earlier today, dad borrowed a car from a friend again. He told him that he needed to send mom to the hospital.

 

Jaehwan wondered why his mom always had to go to that place. But, if it meant that she could get better soon like Jisung hyung had said, he would stop crying for his mom then. Instead, he would wait for her and his dad here.

 

However, he slowly grew tired after a while. He rubbed one eye with the back of his hand as he tried to stifle a yawn at the same time.

 

 _‘It must be the cold’_ , he thought.

 

As if it was on the cue, he caught someone from the corner of his eyes. Jaehwan could not hide his smile as he rushed to the road.

 

“Mom!”, he called and blinked puzzledly when the person turned around.

 

She was wearing the same dress which his mom loved to put on, but then, he realized that the woman was a stranger when he looked up to her face. "It’s not mom”, he faintly said as he took notice her long hair at the point.

 

His mom has a short hair like Snow White’s. Dad said that was how he found out that mom ate a poisonous apple by mistake and became sick. His mom is Snow White.

 

 _‘While this aunt…’,_ he tilted his head slightly as he pictured a happy look on her face. He was sure that the woman would also be as pretty as a princess if she put on a smile more.

 

“Kid… do you want to see your mom?”, the woman suddenly said, leaning a bit toward him. “Do you want me to bring you to your mom?”, she continued, and he beamed up at her right away.

 

“Really? Are we going to meet mom?”

 

“Sure”, she replied, a soft smile curled her lips as she reached out her hand.

 

Without thinking, Jaehwan placed his hand on hers, and they began to walk past his house and several others.

 

It was quiet as the kind aunt merely kept mum by then. The last thing she told him was that he would need to stay at her house for the night before she could take him to see mom the next day.

 

He did not mind anyway. He just wanted to go to his mom. Though she used to warn him not to follow a stranger easily, he knew she would like it if he gives her a surprise like this.

 

He was happy that he started to sing the song he learned at school that morning, yet aunt still did not give him any reaction. Jaehwan could not help but frowned a little.

 

His mom always said that his singing has the power to bring happiness to everyone. He doubted his mom was lying about it. He glanced up, wondering if aunt had a bad day or upset about something.

 

They arrived at a house shortly after that.

 

For another time, aunt wordlessly pulled him inside, and Jaehwan immediately widened his eyes at the sight before him. _‘Is this really aunt’s house?’,_ he thought as he cast a curious eye on her and the general mess in the house.

 

With a shrug, he quickly put the thought aside. After all, he would only be here for a night. “Aunt, if I sleep here, you’ll really take me to see mom, right?”, he asked cheerily, but alas, he received no response again.

 

Still, he was fine with it this time. That was when they stepped into one of the rooms in the house and his eyes met a pair of fox-like eyes next.

 

It was a boy, probably around Sungwoon hyung’s age.

 

They stared at each other for a while. Jaehwan could tell that the hyung was tensed when he first came in, then a relief slowly flashed in his eyes. But, after some time, he saw _that_ look on his face.

 

Jaehwan had seen the look many times. It was the look that Sungwoon hyung always threw at him whenever he wanted to join him and his friends playing football at their neighbourhood. It was the look which was supposed to say that he was still a kid and he should not be here.

 

For that, he decided to prove this fox-like eyed hyung wrong. He was not a kid. He also could be anywhere that he wanted.

 

“Aunt! I want the same bracelet like that hyung too!”, he said, and surprisingly aunt listened to him.

 

He was given not just one, but two bracelets. One that binded his hands together, and another one was wrapped around his ankles.

 

Jaehwan was happy, though he slowly felt uncomfortable with the bracelets. Still, he refused to allow himself to complain. He couldn’t lose to Foxy hyung that easy!

 

“I’m Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan”, he wasted no time to initiate a conversation as soon as aunt left them in the room. “What’s yours, hyung?”, he continued, giving his best smile to the older.

 

Foxy hyung maintained the look on him and Jaehwan came to feel uneasy about that, before he finally heard him sighing.

 

“Minhyun”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s Minhyun. My name is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun”, the older said as a slow smile worked its way across his face, and it took Jaehwan by surprise, like his heart just skipped a beat.

 

It was beautiful—both the smile and the name.

 

“Ah… Hwang Minyeon”, he muttered the name, but he received an amused gaze in reply.

 

“No, it’s Minhyun”

 

“Minyeon”

 

“Not Minyeon, alright? It’s Minhyun”

 

“Minyeon?”

 

“Min… hyun”

 

“Min—”

 

“…”

 

“—yeon?”

 

The older groaned a little, seemingly annoyed, but Jaehwan could tell that he did not as the teasing smile had not yet leaved his face.

 

“You’re stupid, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m not!”. With a bit struggle, he held his palm up toward the latter. “I’m 5, but I already read more books than Jisung hyung”

 

“Jisung hyung?”

 

“Yes, he’s my brother. He’s in elementary now. Oh… there’s Sungwoon hyung too! Sungwoon hyung plays football well, but I’m actually better than him”

 

“Yeah right…”

 

“Believe me! I’m smart. Okay? Okay?”

 

Jaehwan created a circle with his thumb and forefinger and showed the ‘OK’ sign. In doing that, he instantly flinched and let out a soft hiss as he noticed red marks on his wrists. The bracelet was tight enough to hurt. “Where’s aunt? I don’t want to wear this bracelet anymore”

 

Minhyun hyung must have disliked his whining because the frown returned to his face again. “See? You’re indeed stupid. Why did you ask for that thing in the first place?”

 

“Because… because you’ve it too. I want to look cool like you, hyung”

 

“You think I’ve this to look cool? You think this is cool?”

 

“Is it… not?”. Jaehwan suddenly felt guilty and grew timid when he caught the look of utter bewilderment on the older’s face.

 

He heard him sighing for a second time. It was a long sigh, as if he had given up on something.

 

Jaehwan realized it very well. It was the same sigh which always escaped from Sungwoon hyung’s mouth every time he and Jisung hyung ganged up on him in Mafia game.

 

“Jaehwan-ah… we won’t be able to go home if our hands and legs are still being tied like this”

 

 _‘Home?’_ , Jaehwan remembered the comfort of his home, yet he quickly dismissed the thought as he recalled the promise with aunt before. He will meet mom soon. He would not need to go back home after this anyway.

 

“It’s okay. I’m going to see mom later”

 

“W-What?”

 

“My mom is at hospital now. Aunt said we’ll go there in the morning. Don’t worry, hurm? I can ask aunt to bring you along”

 

Jaehwan said nothing more when he saw Minhyun hyung wearing an exasperated expression as he stared at him.

 

“God… Jaehwan-ah, you also won’t get to see your mom, you know? That aunt lied to you. We’ll be stuck here forever unless someone come and help us out”

 

“I… I-I can’t see mom?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“R-really? I can’t see mom?”

 

Jaehwan felt his heart aches right then. _‘It can’t be’_. He looked up to Minhyun hyung with tears welling up in his eyes. “I want to see mom”

 

He did not care if the older would start to hate him for real. The scary thought of seeing his mom no more was greater than losing a new friend. The tears eventually dropped and he could see that Minhyun hyung became nervous as he saw them, but he just continued sobbing, rather loudly.

 

“H-hey stop! Jaehwan-ah… stop crying please? Please?”

 

“I want mom”

 

“Alright… alright… we’ll see your mom, o-okay? Now please don’t cry, Jaehwan-ah… please don’t cry”

 

Even so, no matter how hard Jaehwan tried, the tears kept falling down his cheeks, as well as his sob. It was not that long until aunt stormed into the room and yelled for him to stop. He scooted closer to Minhyun hyung right away.

 

It turned into a deafening silence.

 

“W-we’re s-sorry… w-we won’t make any noise after this”, Minhyun hyung replied, albeit shakingly.

 

“You better”

 

And then, aunt left again. Only when the sound of her heels faded down that Jaehwan dared to heave out the breath he had been holding.

 

“Minyeon hyung… I’m sorry”, he quietly said, choking on his tears at times.

 

The older smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, as he cupped his face and wiped his tears with his thumb. Jaehwan could not help but thinking of his mom. In every occasion, she loved to cup and caressed his cheeks too.

 

He felt safe at once. Unknowingly, he succumbed to slumber soon after Minhyun hyung pulled his head down onto his lap.

 

He had no idea how long did he sleep.

 

However, if there was anything that he realised when he was woken up, was that the painful bracelets were no longer tied around his wrist and ankle. He was quick to notice a scissor near Minhyun hyung, and felt relieved to see the older was freed from the bracelet as well.

 

“Jaehwan-ah, let’s go… we must get out of this house”

 

Minhyun hyung said, sounded a bit hoarse, like he had been crying for hours. Jaehwan wanted to ask, but he did not get the chance to do so as the older hurriedly helped him stand up, grabbed his hand, and lead him outside.

 

The house was still in a mess. It was too dark even. Jaehwan tugged on the back of Minhyun hyung’s shirt and followed him close, worrying he might step or bump into something.

 

“Jaehwan-ah… on the count of three, please close your eyes, okay?”

 

“Why?”

 

“T-there… there’s a giant spider at the front door. It’s really huge and dangerous. You’ll get scared of it for sure”

 

“But how about you? Aren’t you scared, hyung?”

 

The latter looked over his shoulder and offered him a small smile. “I’m, but I’ll protect you”

 

Jaehwan smiled back in return. He obediently shut his eyes close after the count and only opened them back once he was told.

 

They were on the road again. It was already morning apparently. He somehow remembered the promise aunt made with him.

 

“Where’s aunt? Is she still inside?”

 

“N-no”. Minhyun hyung seemed hesitant for a while. “She’s gone”

 

“Was it because of the giant spider?”

 

“I guess”, the older said curtly as he took his hand into his. “Come… let me bring you home”

 

After some difficulties as he could not memorize the road, they managed to reach his house nevertheless. Jaehwan giddily let go of Minhyun hyung’s hand and stepped in front of the older, facing him. “Hyung, you should come in. I’ve many toys in my house. We can play together”

 

“Next time, Jaehwan-ah. I’ve to go home first. My parents must be worried”

 

“But…”, Jaehwan pouted. “But when is this next time? Is it tomorrow?”

 

His frown deepened when Minhyun hyung took long to answer him, yet as the latter reached out and touched his cheek, he felt the sudden rush of butterflies in his stomach once more.

 

“It’s cold. You need to get inside now”

 

“You’ll come, right?”

 

“I will. Just wait a bit, Jaehwan-ah”

 

“Promise?”, he said, holding up his little finger.

 

“Promise”, Minhyun hyung curled his little finger around his. And they sealed it then with their thumbs in unison.

 

Then again, Jaehwan could not help feeling disheartened. He had just met the older. He did not want to separate with him so fast. He was totally wrong when he thought that it was fine to lose a new friend.

 

With that, he firmly decided. “Minyeon hyung, Let’s get married when we meet later!”

 

“Huh? W-what?”

 

“I’ll marry you, hyung. We can see each other often that way”

 

Minhyun hyung’s face was all red when he said that. Hence, it urged Jaehwan to talk to him some more.

 

“Hyung, are you rich? Do you have money?”

 

“Money? Y-yeah… I’ve a lot of them. They’re my dad’s though… urm I guess they’re mine too?”

 

“That’s great! We can get married then. My dad told my brothers and me to marry a rich family. You’re rich so it won’t be a problem”

 

“Y-yah! Jae… J-jaehwan-ah… you can’t marry someone you don’t love—”

 

“I LOVE YOU, HYUNG! I like you. You’re cool, kind, and brave. I like you because you protected me from the giant spider. I like you because you also have the best smile”

 

Jaehwan did not think that a person’s skin could turn as red as a tomato literally, but Minhyun hyung just made it possible. He wondered if the older is sick since his blushing looked severe. “Hyung?”

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay?”

 

Minhyun hyung looked at everywhere but him. Still, he somewhat had a good feeling from it.

 

“I’ll marry you, Jaehwan-ah”

 

 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

 

 

Little did they knew, their next meeting happened a little late than later.

 

Jaehwan’s mom eventually lost the battle with her sickness, and since then, his family moved to another place to start a new life. Bit by bit, the memory from that day became a massive wash.

 

Although destiny always had its own way to make everything work.

 

 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

 

 

_27 years later_

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You look like you just met a ghost”, Woojin shrugged as he said. “But our new CEO is indeed as pale as a ghost”

 

“And that makes him good-looking, unlike you, an eyesore”, Jihoon, who has just arrived, suddenly chimed in.

 

Jaehwan chuckled when the couple broke into another spat, but he did nothing and pushed the elevator button. He is already late. Nonetheless, he could tell that it will be one awkward journey if he were to use the elevator with the CEO.

 

The CEO. _Hwang Minhyun_.

 

The name certainly rang something in his head when it was first mentioned in the board meeting. He just could not figure out what, why, and even how in the world it supposed to mean.

 

Moreover, Jaehwan was sure he had seen the eyes of the CEO’s somewhere. Weird. He had never met any chaebol in his entire life before he started working in the company.

 

It is weird, but the pair of fox eyes seemed familiar to him for no reason.

 

 

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s weird, but for some reasons, I’m glad because you just voluntarily proved that you’re capable to show emotions rather than being a stoic all the time”

 

Minhyun turned his head to Seongwu, and immediately regretted the move when he took notice of the shit-eating grin on the director slash his friend’s face.

 

“Stop it, Ong Seongwu”

 

“Why is it, Hwang Minhyun? It’s not a crime to be less God sometimes, don’t you agree?”

 

One thing that he could agree at the moment is Seongwu will be the cause of his headache. And the elevator surprisingly moved slowly today.

 

“You know? How I wish I could capture the surprise look on your face and the way your eyes widened when you and Jaehwan exchanged look just now”

 

“Jaehwan?”

 

“Yes, Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan”

 

Seongwu then went on telling how diligent Jaehwan is in his job. The higher ups love his work ethic and everyone is either enjoy to work with him or look up to him very much.

 

Minhyun listened to all of them, however, he is too astounded to say a word.

 

Turn out, he didn’t read the ID tag hanging from Jaehwan’s neck wrong. It’s indeed him. The little boy with chubby cheeks who remained in his mind since that day.

 

It was not a fond memory in particular, but then, he still refused to let go of it. For the most part, it is because Jaehwan lives in the memory…

 

…and he could not afford to lose it.

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m Jaehwan. Kim Jaehwan”_

 

_“It’s Minhyun. My name is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
